<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>抹茶雪糕 （随便取的 就是想吃而已） by ruthkyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555292">抹茶雪糕 （随便取的 就是想吃而已）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthkyy/pseuds/ruthkyy'>ruthkyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthkyy/pseuds/ruthkyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不想一直被当孩子的孙东柱发出的攻势！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>抹茶雪糕 （随便取的 就是想吃而已）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设定是两人差9岁~~~<br/>内容-无，就是三轮车 （就是看了朋友写的未成年 突然就想看腿x了 所以就有了的脑洞）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>抹茶雪糕 <br/>DOON 金建学X孙东柱<br/>设定相差9岁的两人</p><p>这已经是第三次了，金建学故意躲开自己。</p><p>以往放学回家，都会先习惯性的向哥哥撒娇“哥哥上学好累，东柱走不动了，抱东柱去洗澡吧，背东柱去吃饭吧”从来不拒绝的他，“今天哥给东柱买了豆芽汤饭，哥拿去微波炉热热，东柱先去洗澡吧”第三次了，金建学逃避自己的视线。</p><p>酷热的夏暑，孙东柱拽着因为汗，而湿透贴身的白色校服，他停下手上那不足以赶走多少热气的动作，默默的低头呆站在原地。是知了先打破了沉默，还是那一如既往温柔唤自己名字的他？水珠滴答落下把原本褐色的木质地板，浸染的更深了一些，孙东柱嗯了一声，是被泪水还是汗液打湿的地板，无从知晓。当然，认真给小孩热饭的他也没能发现。</p><p>洗过澡，孙东柱尝试让自己冷静下来。他可从来就没受过这样的委屈，只要是自己想要的，小孩都不需要开口，金建学比起温柔的话语，他已经先把全部都准备好给自己了。他就是这样的哥哥，这样的男人，不用孙东柱开口，却什么都懂。但金建学这次，却没懂。</p><p>孙东柱没说话，只是努力的扒饭。要说与平日差别的话，那就是金建学准备的五碗米饭，只吃了三碗的孙东柱，从坐下吃饭的那刻开始，就能把学校发生的趣事，同学朋友遍个点名——今天格外安静。</p><p>“东柱啊？生病了吗？怎么吃那么少？今天怎么不说话呢？”孙东柱专心扒拉着碗里的饭代替回答。金建学站起来捋顺他翘起的头毛“没事就好，慢慢吃不要急”看，又是这么温柔，“哥等下要去见朋友，今晚就不回来了，晚饭就在冰箱里，东柱热一热就能吃了”看，又找不到借口跟你耍赖了。</p><p>孙东柱停下手上的动作，“又是去见英助哥吗...” 声音越说越小。“东柱怎么知...”金建学话没说完，孙东柱便站起收拾着吃完的碗筷，未捋顺完的手悬挂在这尴尬的气氛当中。</p><p>“哥出门了，东柱要好好吃晚饭哦”随着门被合上的声音，确认他已真的出门，孙东柱就开始喃喃自语的骂自己的哥哥是大傻瓜，总把自己当那个9岁小朋友吗？我可18了！成年了！是大人了！吃不吃饭要你管！越说越气还是喝点饮料降火，打开冰箱的...又是起司蛋糕、又是抹茶雪糕、又是小牛奶的、上面还贴着便利贴</p><p>“东柱就算喜欢也不能多吃哦♡” <br/>。。。。“不吃！大笨蛋你自己吃吧”</p><p>这家说大不大说小也不小，一个客厅、一个厨房、两个寝室与卫生间是想通的。客厅的落地窗因为居住在36层的公寓，临近傍晚还能看见紫色的晚霞、汉江迎接夜幕的来临。</p><p>孙东柱坐在客厅的沙发上，手上的遥控不停的切换着频道，眼睛却盯着立在桌上两人小时候的照片发呆，严格来说是自己9岁、他18岁的时候——被他单手抱捧着的照片。<br/>两人的父母都是老结识，加上常年都国外工作的原因，孙东柱这小孩就这样一直被哥哥——金建学宠着、捧着、照顾着。</p><p>“是不是自己太孩子气了所以不喜欢我啊。。。我也可以变成和英助哥一样的大人的。。。”随着深夜频道信号不佳出现的沙沙声，孙东柱的思绪也跟着飞乱。“啊哥怎么还不回来啊...啊他今晚又不回来了吧...建学哥...”这不大的家少了一个他，对孙东柱来说就是空荡荡的。</p><p>不知不觉11点多了，什么时候在沙发上睡着的也不知道，揉一揉眼睛悄悄看了一眼玄关少的一双鞋子...今天不想睡自己的房间...睡建学哥的吧。</p><p>孙东柱推开他的房门，好久没有进来这房间了。直到去年夏天，孙东柱还是这房的常客呢，因为金建学说房间杂乱总是随意的打发孙东柱，所以自然的就再也没有进过哥哥的房间了。他东摸摸西摸摸的模样像极了好奇的小兔子吧唧吧唧圆滚滚的大眼睛特别可爱。</p><p>巡视了一圈什么都没变嘛，自己喜欢的玩偶都堆在哥哥的床上，小时候与建学哥一起做的叉子玩偶也依然摆在书桌前。孙东柱打了个哈欠，明明刚睡醒怎么又困了，顺手打开金建学的衣柜想换件睡衣、才想起哥睡觉不习惯穿衣呢...算了毛衣也可以吧。</p><p>‘噗通’的倒躺在床上！以前两人一起睡的时候好挤，现在金建学不在家却又觉得好宽，多出来的枕头也略显寂寞。滴塔滴塔转动的指针像催眠曲一样，不知是因为他的房间，还是孙东柱身上这件他的衬衫、那熟悉洗衣液的味道让他安心了许多...</p><p>时钟悬挂在客厅墙上，终日不知劳累奔跑，时针指着1、分针指着2、金建学对自己说过只要数到3哥哥就会出现了，“所以东柱一个人也不要害怕哦”。金建学的房门被人扭开，走廊上的光线映照出在床上躺着的人。“东...？东柱？”说实在的，用睡美人来比喻一点都不过分，他比起窗外的月光还白皙皎洁，好像能透出澄光，修长的睫毛挺拔的鼻梁，那桃红微微翘起的上唇，尝起来是不是桃子的味道呢？他也犹如窗外的月亮，只供人虔诚瞻仰，不受他人一丝玷污、金建学收起想触碰他上唇的手，只是轻手轻脚的帮孙东柱盖好被子，又从柜子里拿了一张准备出去、却被孙东柱抓着了衣角。</p><p>“建学哥...你还要去哪里啊？”</p><p>其实孙东柱早就醒了，他是个潜眠的人，当金建学开玄关门时他就听到了。他紧闭着双眼，微微颤抖的睫毛被黑夜掩饰着。</p><p>“啊，东柱你醒了吗？你继续睡，哥睡客厅就可以了。”他习惯性的摸摸他的头。</p><p>孙东柱不懂了...但是强忍着要掉出框的泪水、吸吸鼻子“哥...你讨厌我吗...”这次他是真的很委屈了。是讨厌自己粘人的撒娇吗？还是讨厌见到自己觉得睡一张床都很恶心？是不是因为生日那天对他说的那句话啊...</p><p>“我的小朋友别哭啊 哥哥怎么会讨厌东柱啊”金建学捧着孙东柱的小脸蛋胡乱的用手一抹，以前也不曾几次看他哭，连生病疼痛了也强忍着的小孩，现在他这个模样像是自己犯了滔天大罪，欺负小孩惹得他哭泣了、金建学复读机似的重复那几句别哭，明显的慌张了。</p><p>还没来得及理清状况，孙东柱又突如其来无厘头丢来了一句，“建学哥是哪种喜欢啊？为什么最近都在躲着我？哥是不是喜欢英助哥啊？”</p><p>“啊？喜欢！没有！不是？”金建学不是善于解释的类型，但一连串的问题更加为难自己从哪里回答才好。“东柱是最可爱的哥哥当然喜欢”</p><p>“哥能不要把我当小孩吗？”孙东柱不满意这个回答，他推开金建学帮他抹泪的双手“我喜欢哥是...大人的...那种喜..欢...”。</p><p>金建学又好笑又好气的、到底要怎么给这可爱的孩子解释啊。“东柱啊..喜欢哥是会后悔的...”</p><p>“才不会！我也可以和哥做大人做的事 我长大了”</p><p>真的哭笑不得了，眼前这个可爱的孩子到底明白自己在说什么吗？金建学语气略带一下玩味又带三分宠溺的“那你想怎么做大人的事啊？”</p><p>“？等！东柱！等一下！！！！”</p><p>孙东柱沉默了一会儿，从他的被子里出来。身上只挂着一件不合适自己、金建学松垮的毛衣，刚好能遮盖着臀部的四角裤。那对白皙的双腿向金建学逼近、并在自己的面前跪下，孙东柱只用牙齿就把拉链打开，哥哥灰色的四角内裤离自己的睫毛只有咫尺。孙东柱努力的舔舐着、灰色的四角裤被他的唾液渲染的更深一些。</p><p>“东柱...停下来吧”<br/>孙东柱并没有想要退让的意思。</p><p>孙东柱解开那人裤腰的扣子，哥哥那象征男性硕大之物、从灰色的布料里蹦出。</p><p>“建学哥...你不要乱动”<br/>小孩的眼睛特别大，眼眶的泪水还在打转着。</p><p>孙东柱试探性的用手指摸了根部的经脉，又用舌尖小心翼翼舔舐着根部的端口。小孩因为初尝禁果，并不能拿片里所示范的作比较。孙东柱像舔着冰棍一样从低端至前端的来回，好似小朋友生怕冰棍会融化的、吸允舔舐着。不一会儿、金建学腿间的根部被他的唾液搞得湿滑粘稠的。孙东柱咬了咬下唇，有点懊恼，小时候一起洗澡，也不知道哥哥的会变得那么大...他努力的张口吞吐着却被金建学的性器塞的脸蛋鼓鼓的。金建学看着这样纯净可爱的弟弟在舔舐着自己、心里的防线这样一点一点的崩塌，良知也被摧毁的所剩无几。习惯性触碰小孩的头毛，穿插在指尖柔顺的发丝、这次并不是为他捋顺、他狠狠的把小孩的头更往深处去抵、直入孙东柱的喉咙。金建学心里隐藏的野兽，随着白灼的精液在孙东柱的口腔里被释放了出来。孙东柱喘息着、干咳了两声。</p><p>孙东柱跪坐在地有些来不及反应、呆滞的模样脸上还夹杂着泪痕，“哥哥...不要把我当小孩...”金建学看着纯净的弟弟，这副被自己玷污的模样、他想疼爱又想彻底的把他破坏、吞噬并占为己有。</p><p>金建学擦拭着残留在孙东柱嘴角白灼的液体，轻轻的在那桃色的唇上盖章，“哥还会做更过分的事 不后悔吗？”孙东柱吸着鼻子显得有些可怜，但还是努力的摇摇头了。</p><p>金建学褪去孙东柱身下唯一的布料，因为过于羞耻、孙东柱扯着毛衣的下摆试图想遮掩着曝露在空气的下身。金建学故意调戏着孙东柱，“现在才知道害羞也太迟了吧？”他一边说着， “哥只是想检查一下东柱长大了多少” 手却不停地在孙东柱白皙的大腿内侧游离，“东柱啊，这样咬着让哥哥看看吧”他握着孙东柱的手、引导着那抓着紧紧不放的衣摆，让他略过胸前两颗挺立桃红的车厘子、咬着属于金建学味道的毛衣、偶尔还使坏的轻掐他圆润的臀部，惹得弟弟不小心哼唧的一声。当然，孙东柱此刻纯然白玉的小脸蛋被染上桃花月色、弟弟别过头不看他唯一的建学哥。</p><p>“东柱啊你靠在这里吧” </p><p>他让孙东柱背向自己双手靠在书桌上，从柜子的深处金建学掏出了一个瓶子，挤压了两下瓶子、流出大量金银剔透的液体。</p><p>“这个有点冰冰凉凉的，东柱要忍忍哦”<br/>金建学把手上的液体阔气的往圆润的翘臀涂抹、他掰开粉圆的两瓣像似探索世外桃源般的用手指往深处探进送入。一根、两根、“空哈...” 三根、 “哈...hiong...”、金建学没有理睬小孩不适的扭动，反之温柔的亲吻着肤如凝脂的背脊。他一点点的开扩，一点点的加速手上的动作极深研几、直到被欺负的那人机灵的抖擞释出，金建学才罢休的终止开发。</p><p>孙东柱修长的睫毛被生理眼泪给打湿，吧唧吧唧颤动的睫毛像极了迷路的小斑比、金建学怜惜的似小鸡啄米般，亲吻美人眼帘下的淚痣。</p><p>“东柱把腿合起来”<br/>“这...这样...吗...”</p><p>孙东柱乖巧的听着指令，相信着把自己的一切交付与他，但却感到身后有个硬物抵着两瓣之间摩擦、孙东柱当然知道接下来要发生的事，去年夏天还常进出哥哥房间的自己，因为寻找失踪的耳坠而意外寻获的片子。孙东柱有没有看呢？他只记得白净秀气的男孩，被体格健壮的男人挺入而哭泣的画面。</p><p>“哥哥...我...”金建学知道怀里的弟弟要说什么，16岁那年孙东柱拉着自己陪他去打了耳洞、“建学哥我怕疼”劝了不果的小朋友，明明很怕疼却还要硬着头皮的打，结果之后疼的呜呜哭的咬了哥哥的手臂，为了让小朋友松口，只好用他喜欢的抹茶雪糕哄弟弟。金建学用嘴堵上了孙东柱的后半句话，舌尖探进他的腔内、相互缠绵着的唾液、分离时挂起的银丝、述说着眷念不舍。</p><p>“东柱别怕，哥在这里”像似冬天里冰冻三尺的湖水，深沉又清澈的声线、金建学轻揉着小孩打了洞的耳垂、轻声细语的在他耳边安抚呢喃道、并将身下硬挺之物插入他白晃晃并拢的双腿之间。<br/>每一下的抽插晃动，孙东柱能感受到哥哥的硬挺之物与自己的性器刮蹭着、一次比一次晃动的更厉害，书桌上立着的叉子玩偶，因为金建学激烈的撞击而倒下、“空...空哈...”孙东柱试图想发出的话语也变得支离破碎。</p><p>金建学用拇指堵着孙东柱身下的端口、“哈...哈...不..行了...哥...”他娇喘着提醒身后的人自己的极限、金建学并没有立刻停止、他用舌尖在孙东柱脖子后的那颗痣画了一颗圈，“和哥一起吧”在两人泄出爱意的同时、金建学松开了弟弟的前端、并在脖子后咬了一口宣示弟弟是属于他一个人的，就像孙东柱咬他手臂时说的“金建学是我的”。</p><p>“...东柱就算不是大人...也只喜欢空哈”<br/>“东柱啊你怎么睡着了”</p><p>毕竟体力活并不是孙东柱的强项，金建学细心的用温水擦拭孙东柱腿上被自己残留的痕迹、帮小孩换上干净舒适的衣物，将他一把抱起轻放在自己的床上，在他奏起的眉宇间落下温柔的吻，“我也是”。</p><p> </p><p>草于.200605 笔.嗷呜～～～</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢看到最后。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>